


D is for Donald

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my A-Z of Lad series, follow ups for this one are in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Donald

"Cargo's all on board Captain. Ready when you are."  
"Ang on a bit, son.. What do you see down there?" Captain Donald pointed to a small shaded shape down on the dock between two huge storage crates.  
"... Looks like a big sack of sand from here, Cap'n."  
"Don't be daft, et's a wee Lad. He's all curled up b’tween those there crates!" He strolled out the ship again, back onto the dock and toward the boy. The closer he got, the more concerned he became. He looked no older than 10 and he was beaten badly. Old and new bruises covered thinly tattooed skin - all surgical marks and circles. There were angry scars that trailed around his skin.  
"Don't come any closer!" The lad spoke, a biotic blue light igniting around his fist and illuminating his face; sunken, tired eyes and pale skin. His voice was strong but shook with fear.  
The Captain lowered himself to crouch only 8 feet from the boy, raising his hands and keeping them where the lad could see. There was plenty food on the ship now. And a doctor to tend to his wounds. Then perhaps they could help the boy find his family. Anything would be better than staying on this grimey station where he knew slavers frequently traded. He softened his deep voice and thick, brash scottish accent, "You look hungry. And you're hurt? ...What's your name?"  
"... Jack" The lad stared unblinking over his curled up knees, arms wrapped tight around.  
Captain Donald smiled warmly, "Ey well that's funny, boy. My name's Jack too. I'm Captain Jack Donald. That's my ship-" he turned and pointed over his shoulder "- over there-" and turned back, "You like ships, Jack? You like adventure? You could join my crew, if you wanted to."  
"... I like fighting. I'm a good fighter, too."  
Captain nodded and chuckled, "There's plenty action to be had on my ship, too! But I think we should get you fed and fixed up before you can fight anymore, do you agree, Jack?"  
There was a long silence after that. The only sound between the two was the low hum of Jack's biotic flare.  
Eventually he stopped his hard staring and it was his stomach's loud rumble that made the decision to trust the Captain and go with him. He killed the bright blue light of his energy and stood, then nodded.  
Captain Donald stood next, then nodded back and gestured toward his large ship, "Welcome aboard, Lad."


End file.
